Aphrodite's Amnesia
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Read. It's worth it. :-)
1. Surprise!

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**Aphrodite's POV**

If you got invited to a dinner with Kronos, would you go? If Kronos were your brother, would that change your answer? Well, Kronos is my brother, AND he invited me to dinner. I accepted. I know, you think I'm being the stereotypical dumb blonde. But he said he wanted to discuss peace, and he didn't trust any of the other Olympians to not bring weapons of destruction and try to destroy him, but I'm his sister, so he'll give me the benefit of the doubt. I know it might sound like a trap, but I've never felt... useful. I mean sure, I help people find love, but Cupid can do that too, and so can Eros, and a bunch of my other children. Aside from that, the Olympians think I'm useless, and they laugh at me when they think I'm not listening. Even my own husband hates me... But I guess I can't blame him. So now, I'm going to see if Kronos will make peace with me and the other Olympians. Funny how I wrote this all in my diary, but sometimes I can't live without it.

I arrived at Mount Tam right when Kronos told me to.

"What are you doing here my lady?" One of the Hesperides asked.

"Oh nothing." I said casually.

She left. Then Kronos appeared.

"Ah, I knew you'd come. You may not have helped me, but you never went against me in the first Titan War." Kronos said.

He's more a ghost than a man now, but at least he's not using Luke for a body anymore.

"You wanted to discuss peace, and I'm willing to try." I replied.

"But not the other Olympians?" He asked.

"I didn't tell them." I said.

He smiled that devilish, yet charming smile he's always had.

"Come, we should eat before the Olympians miss you and assume I've kidnapped you." He teased.

As if they'd care. If they notice I'm gone, they'll probably think I'm with some mortal guy on a date, or being said random mortal man's whore.

"I understand your pain sister, they always take even the best Titans for granted." Kronos sympathized.

I almost forgot he could read minds. So, we went up inside Mount Tam and walked through monster infested halls, until Kronos brought me to a dining room overlooking the ocean.

"Sit." Kronos calmly demanded.

I sat down as a servant that I'm pretty sure was an empousa set down my favorite food, ice-cream. Then a goblet of wine was sat in front of me.

"Now, I think you'll prefer to get straight to the point, so let me tell you about what I want out of an Olympian alliance. I just want the respect of my children, the chance to talk to Rhea, and to have my little sister back. That's all I want in return for remaining dormant until needed." Kronos offered.

I was shocked to say the least. Kronos always wanted power and control, and now he's offering to remain dormant unless needed? Thus doesn't sound right.

"You're expecting me to believe that?" I asked.

"I'm expecting you to remember that I've never done anything to hurt you." Kronos responded.

"What about getting my daughter killed?" I was seething with rage.

"That wasn't personal, Silena was collateral damage." Kronos insisted.

"Collateral damage?!" I was now officially angry.

"Calm down Aphrodite. Take a drink of your wine." The last part sounded very tempting, and it reminded me of charmspeak.

I drank the goblet of wine. Now I feel funny.

"Yes! You've drunk Lethe water mixed with wine! Prepare to be the beginning of Olympus' fall!" Kronos sounded excited.

"What...?" I started before I passed out.


	2. Where Is She?

**Chapter 2: Where Is She?**

**Athena's POV**

This is weird. Normally by now Aphrodite are having breakfast. Or in some cases, she's trying to get me to spy on Annabeth and Percy. But I can't seem to find her anywhere.

"Where is that insolent whore?!" Ares screamed at one of Aphrodite's servants.

"Firstly, Lady Aphrodite is not a whore, and secondly, I haven't seen her since she left for dinner with some old friend yesterday..." The servant whimpered in fear.

Dinner? With an old friend? Aphrodite almost never dates the same man twice, and either way, she usually comes home by now.

"When she returns, tell her to come to my bedroom!" Ares screamed and stormed off.

"Don't worry about him, he's just ornery because he hasn't had his 'weekly quota' of Aphrodite." I winked at the servant.

He smiled and went back to work. Then, I ran into someone else who was looking for Aphrodite.

"Where is Aphrodite? She needs to help one of my huntresses." Artemis questioned.

"I don't know my lady, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Another servant said before going back to work.

Artemis grumbled and walked off. Then I ran into Hephaestus.

"Have you seen Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked me.

"I've been looking for her too, and so have Ares and Artemis." I answered.

Hephaestus looked annoyed.

"Of course she forgot our anniversary again." Hephaestus was angry.

"She's never forgotten your anniversary, you're just always too angry to speak to her, or you're gone." I said.

Hephaestus looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

"Last year she got your mallet-sized hammer fixed, and now she owes Hermes 500 drachma for all the monsters he attracted while he had it." I explained.

"And I was in Cuba with a mortal woman." Hephaestus looked ashamed.

"Where is she?!" Drew's voice said from down the hall.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my mom. I need her... advice on something." Drew replied.

"Leave Jason alone." Hephaestus teasingly suggested.

"Did you read my mind?" Drew asked thoughtfully.

Hephaestus and I both laughed. He didn't know that that's why Drew came.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked.

"We're wondering the same thing. Why?" I asked.

"I'm having... problems with a woman." Poseidon admitted.

My heart sunk. I laughed it off.

"You? Woman trouble?" I teased.

"She's not easy to impress. And she wants to stay an unmarried virgin." Poseidon vaguely explained.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Zeus asked.

"We don't know! Maybe we should make a board game out of it, _Where in the World is Aphrodite?_" I was annoyed.

"Why don't we just go to the viewing room? We can find her on the tracking channel she uses to find Annabeth and Percy." Poseidon suggested.

He's smarter than people give him credit for.

"Okay." I agreed.

**5 minutes later...**

We were in the viewing room, and we turned on the tracking channel.

"Who are you looking for?" The TV asked in an elctronic voice.

"Aphrodite." Ares snapped quickly.

The TV quickly changed to show Aphrodite. But it was the wrong one.

"Hey look, Aphrodite Jones!" Hades sounded excited.

We all stared at him.

"What? She wrote some good murder books." Hades defended himself.

"We were looking for Aphrodite, Goddess of love, who lives on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, aka Mount Olympus." I said more specifically.

Then the TV showed our Aphrodite. She was in skinny jeans that were ripped, but it didn't look like she did it on purpose, and even her red blouse looked ripped. Plus, Her winged vonverse that she got as a gift from Hermes once were covered in mud, and her jean-jacket was wet. She was lying unconsious on the shore of San Francisco Bay. Needless to say, we teleported there immediately. We all ran over to her (except Drew, who we left on Olympus) and checked her vitals.

"Aphrodite, are you okay?" Poseidon and I said simultaneously.

"Aphrodite! Wake up and please me!" Ares was so innapropriate.

Zeus and Hephaestus punched him and pushed him into the bay.

"Aphrodite? Are you alright?" Zeus asked.

"Aphrodite?" Artemis simply said.

"Aphrodite..." Hephaestus was about to say more, but Aphrodite woke up at the sound of his voice.

"Ouch, my head. Who are you people?" Aphrodite asked. "Actually, who am I?" She asked.

We were all speechless.

"Your name is Aphrodite." Hephaestus piped up.

"I'd rather know your name." Aphrodite flirted.

Hephaestus turned red. "I'm your husband Hephaestus." He said.

Aphrodite looked excited, but confused.

"Who's the guy with the glare?" Aphrodite asked.

Ares suddenly walked up and grabbed Aphrodite's arm.

"Please me!" Ares screamed.

"Excuse me?! I'm married... apparently." Aphrodite said as she flipped him on his butt.

"Ouch..." Ares groaned.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked Zeus.

"Your nephew Zeus." Zeus explained.

"But you look older." Aphrodite said.

"You were born after me." Zeus growled.

"That explains it." Aphrodite said.

"And you?" She asked Poseidon.

"Your other nephew, and Zeus' brother Poseidon." Poseidon reintroduced himself.

"What about you two?" Aphrodite asked Artemis and I.

"We're your nieces. She's Artemis, I'm Athena. I've always felt more like you were my sister." I said.

"You're all my family?" Aphrodite deduced.

"Yes." Hephaestus answered.

"Do you all think you could try helping me remember you? I like you all... except maybe hot-head." Aphrodite begged.

"Of course." Everyone except Ares said.

Ares was still groaning. "I'm the guy you're leaving Hephaestus for." Ares lied.

"What?!" Aphrodite screamed.

"No he's not, he's just a jerk." Hephaestus said and hugged her closer.

Aphrodite seemed to like it. This will be interesting.


	3. Nostalgia

**Chapter 3: Nostalgia**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I don't understand. What monster would do such a thing?

"Why is my room so... Pink?!" I exclaimed.

Athena giggled. "It never was your favorite color. I'm not sure, but I think you painted it like this to pretend to be girly, because on Olympus, you're girly, but with mortals you're a tomboy." Athena attempted an explanation.

"The pink is familiar, but I'd rather repaint the room." I said.

"Okay, I don't think the color of your room would've triggered too much of your memory anyway." Athena smiled.

She's really nice, and I feel bad for not remembering her. But from the time I woke up with no memory, I've felt like she was one of the two people I could trust the most. She's definitely my best friend. She's pretty too, so I don't see why she doesn't have a guy, aside from the maiden goddess thing, but she doesn't HAVE to break her vows for that.

"Is there anything else I should know about myself?" I asked.

"You're intelligent but you pretend to be stupid. And you have thousands of living children." Athena offered.

"How the hell do I remember all of their names?!" I questioned.

"You're a Goddess, it's not that hard. Plus, like I said, you're intelligent." She giggled.

"I wouldn't know." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll remember eventually." Athena was a little more serious.

"How do you know?" I asked miserably.

"Because I know you, and I refuse to give up hope on you." Athena plainly stated.

"You really are my best friend, aren't you?" I smiled.

"Of course I am." She smiled back.

"Hey Aphrodite..." Some kid who looked like Poseidon started before he noticed Athena.

"Hello Percy." Athena smirked. "What were you here for?" She added.

"I ummm... I'd rather talk to Aphrodite in private." Percy sounded nervous.

"Anything you say to me, you might as well say to her, because I have no clue who you are, but she seems to." I told him.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Aphrodite recently lost her memory, so you might as well just spit it out." Athena sounded like she was teasing him.

"Um... I was hoping to get your advice on something, and since you know nothing about it either way, I'd like to ask you in private anyway." Percy urged.

Athena gave him a puzzled look, but she left anyway.

"What did you need my advice on?" I asked.

He pulled out a ring and handed it to me.

"It's a ring for my girlfriend Annabeth." He explained.

It had a big, but not gaudy diamond on it, plus some blue and gray jewels, an inscription that said _We're Staying Together_, and the ring itself was made of Celestial Bronze. What's Celestial Bronze?

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Fine. And the ring's beautiful, so what do you need my advice on? And why did Athena have to leave?" I questioned.

"Because I need the ring to be perfect, and as for the other question, Athena's Annabeth's mom, so she could've possibly inadvertently ruined it." Percy elaborated.

"Oh. So what does your girlfriend look like?" I was curious.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket, and she looked beautiful. I could see her relation to Athena.

"Well, good luck." I said.

"Thanks." He replied.

Then he left, and Athena came in grinning.

"Finally, I'll never admit this to him, but I can't wait to be his mother-in-law." She grinned.

"Why? And how did you know?" I questioned.

"Because he's better for Annabeth than anyone else, and I read minds." She stated.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." I agreed.

"Maybe we should peek in on your favorite child, she might be able to help you." Athena suggested.

"I choose favorites?!" I exclaimed.

"We all do. It's not that the love is unequal, it's that not all of our children like us for their own personal reasons." She explained.

So she grabbed me and teleported us to some camp-looking place.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. Most of our children live here either year-round, or just during the summer." Athena elaborated.

"MOM!" A bunch of children wearing too much makeup or a lot of pink screamed as they ran up to me.

Then they jumped on top of me in a dog pile. I haven't felt this weighed down since tge first time I slept with Ares. Wait, where did that come from? Did my kids just help me remember sleeping with Ares? That's gross, I'll need a therapist later. Athena whistled.

"Hey, get off of her. She's not feeling herself rught now." Athena commanded.

Evryone got off of me except for two girls.

"Mom, will you convince dad to buy me a car?" One of tgem whined.

I don't even know who 'dad' is.

"Drew! Get off her like everyone else." Athena ordered.

Drew got up with a sour look. The other girl got up too and offered me her hand. I accepted it.

"Hi Mom. How are you feeling today? Athena just barely mentioned you not feeling like yourself." She greeted me kindly.

I like her, but I don't know why.

"Just a case of amnesia. Nothing major." I said in a joking tone.

"What? What happened?" She sounded worried.

"She's still not sure Silena. She can't remember anything other than how to do average everyday things." Athena said.

"Silena..." I suddenly got a flashback.

_I was in my bedroom, with a bottle of vodka, and I was crying. The bottle was half empty, and I felt like I had just died inside. Then a girl with stringy brown hair came in._

_"Aphrodite, what are you doing to yourself?" The girl asked._

_"Drowning my sorrows in a horrible tasting bottle of vodka. How about you?" I said sarcastically._

_"I lost her too Aphrodite, but I'm not drinking." The girl pointed out._

_"Your under aged." I reminded her._

_"Your over aged." She countered._

_"But Silena isn't your daughter, and she was the only nice one out of my children." I sobbed bitterly._

_"She's my best friend, and if you do this to yourself, you're a worse mother than your kids accuse you of being." She had a calm anger in her eyes._

_I started sobbing harder and through the bottle against the wall. The girl came closer and hugged me, and she tried to make me lay down._

_"It's okay. I promise it will be." She said calmly with tears forming in her eyes._

_"Thank you Clarisse." I sniffled._

_"You're welcome." She said._

Then everything went back to normal.

"Mom, are you okay?" Silena asked.

"You were dead. Your best friend is Clarisse." I muttered.

"How did you know that?" Athena was curious.

"Flashback." I vaguely explained.

"Hey Silena, Charlie's looking for you." Clarisse called from a couple of feet away.

"Clarisse? We're friends?" It was more of a question.

"Yeah, we have been since you and Athena were my therapists. Ares mentioned your amnesia, I hope you regain some memories." Clarisse answered.

"Vodka." I whispered.

Clarisse looked surprised, but then she smiled.

"Vodka." She agreed.

Everyone looked at us funny, but it didn't bother me. Then Silena's phone rang with the song _So in Love with Two_ by _Mikaila_.

"Hello?" Silena answered it.

I could hear screams of joy from the other side. Silena removed the phone from her ear because the screaming probably hurt, then she hung up.

"Athena, your going to be a mother-in-law, and your daughter's being girly for once. I'm sorry Mom, but I need to go." Silena was excited.

"Okay then..." I was cut off by a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mom, bye." Silena said as she ran off.

"I love you too, bye." I muttered.

"She's a little eccentric, but she's nice, loving, and loyal." Clarisse explained.

"Bull crap, she's a spy." Drew coughed.

Clarisse punched her.

"When will you learn?" Clarisse muttered as she shook her hand after impact.

"Did it hurt that much?" Drew teased.

"Yeah, you have a thick skull." Clarisse said cleverly.

"Drew, go back to your cabin. Or do I have to remind you of what happened last time you insulted Silena?" I threatened.

What was I talking about?

"So you remember slapping her so hard she cried and obeyed my demands for a week? Nice." Clarisse grinned.

Now I remember. At Silena's funeral service, Drew started referring to her as a spy and dishonoring her memory, so I slapped her so hard she cried and from what I had heard, she stopped insulting Silena for a whole week.

"This is so weird." I remarked.

"You'll have to get somewhat used to it." Athena suggested.

This is going to be weird.


	4. My Other Favorite Daughter

**Chapter 4: My Other Favorite Daughter**

**Aphrodite's POV**

After Silena left, I walked with Athena to my cabin. The one thing that horrified me more than my pink bedroom, my pink cabin.

"Why is everything to do with me pink?!" I exclaimed.

"No idea. Most people associate it with being girly, and most of your children are girly." Athena offered.

We walked inside and an adorable girl with choppy brown hair was reading a book titled _Percabeth_. Upon closer examination, it also said _By Silena Beauregard_. What the heck is Percabeth? Wait, Percy and Annabeth? That was cheesy. But funny. The girl looked up.

"Hi Mom." She looked happy to see me. "Hi Athena." She blushed.

I think it was the book that made her blush.

"Hi Piper." Athena giggled.

"Piper..." I suddenly got a flashback.

_I was picking out some modest but cute clothes for Piper as I talked to her about her quest. Then it flashed forward to when she wasn't able to use enough charmspeak, so I helped her out even though she didn't pray to me, and she never knew. Then it flashed to me embarassing her in Charleston, South Carolina while she was with Hazel and Annabeth. Venus and I were one instead of separate. But then, we always got along better than the other Gods' Greek/Roman forms._

I suddenly returned to reality.

"Mom, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Fine. Quest, charmspeak, Charleston." I answered.

"Huh?" Piper was confused.

"Aphrodite has a case of amnesia. She can't remember you, but she might've gotten dome clues from the flashvack she just had." Athena explained.

"Oh. So you were referring to me, Annabeth, and Hazel being in Charleston?" Piper wondered.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Maybe we should introduce you to some Romans. That could trigger your memory even more, plus Piper's boyfriend is Roman." Athena winked.

Piper blushed.

"But don't you hate being Roman?" I questioned.

What am I talking about?

"Yes, but I can control my form now, and you need the memories." Athena grinned.

So we walked outside and I saw a hot blonde guy about Piper's age playing volleyball with an excited Percy.

"So she said yes?" The blonde questioned.

"Yep, and she's telling people right now." Percy grinned.

Athena giggled.

"Hi Percy." I greeted.

"Oh, hi Aphrodite." Percy couldn't wipe the adorable grin off his face.

"Hi Aphrodite." The blonde seemed nervous.

"Aphrodite, this is Jason." Percy figured I didn't remember him either.

"Piper's boyfriend." Athena added.

"Why are you reintroducing us?" Jason blushed.

"Because I don't remember who you are thanks to my amnesia." I explained.

"I never did ask, what caused your amnesia?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up on a beach with Olympians surrounding me." I answered.

"Weird, maybe I can help you figure it out if I'm not busy later." Percy offered.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Then I remembered something else. _Percy was sitting in a limo with me and I said his love life was more entertaining than Helen and Paris. I promised to make it 'fun'. Then it flashed to Annabeth begging me to find Percy._

_"Please, he's been missing for too long." Annabeth had tears in her eyes._

_"I honestly swear I don't know where he is, but Hera might have something to do with it." I told her._

_Then it flashed to her coming out of one of the Doors of Death holding a Drakon-bone sword. She was with Percy, and they both looked emotionally scarred. He was the only thing that mattered to her and vice versa._

"You okay Aphrodite?" Jason asked.

"You and Annabeth are perfect for each other." I told Percy.

"I already knew that." He grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

I had another flashback.

"_I'm not going to insert false memories of love into my daughter's brain!" I exclaimed at Hera._

_"You have to! Besides, they might fall in love along the way." Hera reasoned._

_I pondered what she said._

_"Fine!" I reluctantly agreed._

_Then it flashed to Piper's real first kiss with Jason. Then it flashed to Piper and Jason in New Rome with Reyna._

_"I bear no grudge for Jason wanting to be Greek, or for you dating him. I cared about him a long time ago. Or at least, it seems like a long time. You deserve him and vice versa." Reyna smiled._

_"Thank you." Piper hugged her._

_"Thanks." Jason hugged her too._

I suddenly pulled out of the flashback.

"Aphrodite?" Athena waved her hand in front of my face.

"I like you." I said to Jason.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Maybe we should go visit some other people now." Athena suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.


	5. A Date

**Chapter 5: A Date**

**Aphrodite's POV**

Athena brought me to Olympus again and reintroduced me to some of my friends. One of them was Poseidon.

"I really hope you get your memory back Aphrodite. We aren't super close, but we are friends. Especially since people falsely accuse us of being whores." Poseidon joked.

"Neither of you two are whores." Athena giggled.

The way she giggled...

"Do you like him? And by like, I mean love." I whispered.

Athena turned completely red. Ares' shade of blood red had nothing on her shade of red.

"Yes." Poseidon answered in a whisper.

He grinned. Athena blushed even more.

"Figures." I giggled.

Athena and Poseidon laughed nervously.

"Who else am I friends with?" I changed the subject.

"Believe it or not, Artemis." Athena said.

"Cool." I grinned.

So Athena brought me to see Artemis. We passed by a girl who looked like Zeus. I had a flashback.

_"Artemis, she's miserable without him. At least offer an opportunity." I urged._

_Artemis looked outside her tent at Thalia. Artemis looked sympathetic, like she knew how Thalia felt._

_"She's so desperate, she prayed to me to take away her feelings of love so she wouldn't have to feel the loss that goes with it." I explained._

_She really had, I wasn't lying or kidding._

_Artemis' eyes widened, then they softened. "Sounds a lot like me, doesn't she?"_

_"You are her older sister. But I said no to you, and I won't accept it from her either." I elaborated._

_"I know. I'll work something out with Hades. He'll be able to get Luke out faster than Perseus." Artemis promised._

_Then it flashed to Artemis kissing Perseus._

I suddenly pulled back to reality.

"You okay?" Athena made direct eye contact.

"Thalia Grace?" I pointed to the girl that looked like Zeus.

"Yes." Athena smiled.

We walked into Artemis' palace (we're still on Olympus) and went upstairs.

"Why were they outside?" I asked Athena.

"Because they wanted to be. Thalia will most likely come back inside soon." Artemis appeared from around a corner.

"Hi Artemis." I greeted.

"Hello Aphrodite, I hope you have good luck with your memory." Artemis smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Gah!" A familiar voice yelled from downstairs.

I immediately went to see what it was. It was pure instinct. I saw someone who made my heart stop. And he was being attacked by angry Huntresses. It was Hephaestus.

"Get off of him!" Thalia tried to command.

"Attack!" Another girl yelled.

"Fiona!" Thalia was angry.

"Get off!" I yelled.

They all paused and looked at me in fear.

"You heard her." Artemis demanded.

Athena bit back laughter. They all scrambled off Hephaestus and ran into other random rooms. Thalia was the only one left, holding onto Fiona.

"Punish her please." Thalia begged.

"Later." Artemis giggled. "Take her to another room and perform a reasonable punishment."

Thalia did what she was told. Hephaestus got up and walked over to me.

"Sorry Artemis, I just heard that Aphrodite was here." Hephaestus apologized.

"It's fine. I just don't know why they attacked you. I've given you permission to be here multiple times, so why would they attack you now?" Artemis questioned.

"Fiona." Hephaestus grumbled.

"Yeah." Artemis agreed.

"I had a question for you." Hephaestus looked back at me.

"Ask away." I said.

"Seeing as how we're married, and you don't remember anything, would you like to get to know me again?" Hephaestus asked.

"Could you be more specific?" I was confused.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? You don't have to, but you could probably get to know me quicker." Hephaestus offered.

Artemis was giggling, and Athena rolled her eyes as if she knew this was coming.

"Of course. Why not?" I answered.

I actually did want to. Then Artemis' front door burst open.

"Oh Aphrodite!" Ares had flowers.

Then he noticed Hephaestus holding my hand. I hadn't even noticed it.

"You had your chance and you blew it! Let me have mine!" Ares bellowed at Hephaestus.

"Huntresses, attack Ares!" Artemis yelled.

All the Huntresses ran in and jumped on Ares. I escaped through the back door with Hephaestus and Athena. Why did I ever want Ares when I had Hephaestus?


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

**Aphrodite's POV**

It was late after we escaped from Ares, so Hephaestus told me what time to meet him and left. Athena left shortly after, and I slept in my palace (which a servant repainted to blue while I was gone!) I had a dream that night.

_I was standing near a mountain as a man who looked similar to me came to greet me. We went inside and had dinner, but I felt funny after drinking my wine. The man said it was Lethe water, that I'd be the beginning of Olympus' fall. He said I'd forget everything. Then I had an out-of-body experience and watched as he carried me to the beach that I woke up on with Olympians surrounding me._

_"Good luck sister. You have a long way to go." He grinned in a devilish, yet charming way._

Then I woke up. Was it just a dream, or was it a memory coming back to me? I was sweating badly, so I took a shower. When I got out, all I had was a towel around me. Then I noticed him waiting for me on my bed.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Calm down Aphrodite, I just came to have a little fun." Ares chuckled.

"And by fun you mean...?" I blushed.

"Come on Aphrodite, try to remember me." Ares whined.

"I don't get it. Why would I be with you if I have Hephaestus?" I questioned.

"Because he neglects you for his work, and I actually pay attention to you." Ares offered.

"Why would he do that?" I pressed.

"I don't know, he probably loves his stupid robots more than you. But I'm here when you want and need me." Ares wiggled his eyebrows.

"Then why didn't I just get divorced?" I asked.

"Because the whole point of you and the metal-head getting married in the first place was so Zeus could prevent a war for your affections. And divorces aren't exactly common among Olympians. Take Poseidon for example, he's madly in love with Athena, used to sleep with mortals all the time, and is married to Amphitrite. Then there's Zeus, he sleeps with mortal women even now, had a gay lover, and is married to the Goddess of Marriage and Family. Even Dionysus has demigod children constantly, and he's married to Ariadne. Which is funny since the reason why she hates Theseus is because he wanted other women." Ares chuckled at the last part.

He seems to have an answer for everything. But I'm still confused.

"Please get out, I'm still confused and all this information's giving me a headache. If I decide to get to know you better, it won't be through sex." I begged.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to do it if I had a headache either." Ares reasoned with himself.

He got up, kissed me on the cheek, and left. Why is my life so screwed up? I decided to get ready for my date, so I looked in my closet. Good God, I have a lot of clothes. Are there any modest ones? I looked around and noticed that I had labeled random sections of my closet. Some said things like, _Slutty, Sexy, Cute, Fun, Party, _and I finally found _Modest_. I guess I thought of everything. I found a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Red is at least less annoying than pink. But then I couldn't find any shoes. A person with this many clothes doesn't have at least one pair of shoes? Then I bent down and noticed that my closet had a back section, so I crawled inside. There was a wide expanse of shoes, anything from high-heeled stilettos to sneakers. I picked out a pair of converse labeled _Winged_. I put the outfit on. The shoes immediately grew wings and I started floating.

"Cool." I grinned.

I eventually found a way for the shoes to float back down to the floor and immediately wanted to fly again. It was fun. Then I studied the ring on my left hand. It was obviously my wedding ring. It was made of Celestial Bronze and had a huge, but not gaudy, diamond on it. I took it off to study it further and noticed an inscription: _Forever_. I suddenly had a flashback of myself and Hephaestus.

_"We can finally get married." I grinned._

_"It's a good thing Hera influenced Zeus to pick me. She lied about the reasoning, but she did it." Hephaestus smiled._

_"I love you." I said._

_"I love you too." He promised._

Then I pulled out of the flashback. He obviously loved me, so why would he neglect me? Why would I want Ares? I suddenly had another flashback.

_I was being held by Ares and he tried to calm me._

_"He doesn't deserve you anyway, he completely neglects you. He only comes to see you when Hera reminds him he's married." Ares tried reasoning with me._

_"I just don't understand why. He said he loved me, so why would he neglect me and then sleep with a mortal?" I asked._

_"I don't know. Maybe you should cheat on him as revenge. Then he'll understand how it feels. Pick a random mortal, maybe someone handsome. You don't have to take this kind of insult." Ares suggested._

_"What good would it do? He'd just have even more reason to leave me." I said._

_"He won't leave you, and if Zeus weren't trying to make the Olympians stick to their marriages, I'd suggest you leaving him." Ares reasoned._

_"It just hurts so much." I continued crying._

_"I know, but I'm here to make it better." He said._

_Then he kissed me._

I came back to reality. I guess that explains my relationship with Ares, but why did Hephaestus neglect me? What happened? I decided I'd figure it out later and went to tell Athena about my dream. After I told her, she looked confused.

"Even if it's your last memory, which brother would it be? You have multiple Titan brothers, and your Titan brother Kronos was defeated about a year or so before the Giant War we just had, so it doesn't make sense." Athena was trying to figure it out.

I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started drawing the man in my dream. As soon as I finished, I realized that I was also a good artist. I showed the paper to Athena.

"This is him." I handed it to her.

She looked it over and blinked a couple of times.

"But this is Kronos in his form from before we got rid of him in the first Titan War. He didn't even look like this in the second one, because he was possessing one of his followers. So how can this be right?" Athena was very confused.

"Is there any way he could've regained his original form even after he was defeated?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but I guess anything is possible in our world." Athena answered.

"Maybe after my date, we can try somewhat figuring it out, then we'll tell the other Olympians." I suggested.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Athena grinned.

"Yes, because I do like him." I couldn't help but smile.

"I figured, and involving Kronos, that's a good idea, we'll have to try it. But we'll need a backup plan." Athena smiled.

After she said _backup plan_, I suddenly remembered some movie called _The Backup Plan_ that some people named Jennifer Lopez and Alex O'Loughlin star in. I remember that I liked the movie. But back to reality... My heart suddenly sunk.

"There's one thing I'm still curious about." I said.

"What?" Athena looked up from the picture.

"Why would Hephaestus neglect me? I had a flashback of why I was with Ares, but why did Hephaestus neglect me?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know why Hephaestus neglected you, but you never told me why you were with Ares. Can you please tell me?" She responded sadly.

I explained what I saw in the flashback.

"I guess I can't blame you for 'liking' him then. I never thought I'd say that. Good luck with Hephaestus." Athena smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Then I left to go meet Hephaestus.


End file.
